Harry Potter and the Finding of Power
by phoenixfire90
Summary: Harry is rescued by the order after being abused by who he thought was his uncle. However he has a couple of very busy years ahead of him which includes; training in a different time, meeting some people he is shocked to meet, and helping the order. What
1. So Much For The Holidays

Chapter One- So Much for the Holidays

Three figures were blasted through the black void and into the land of the living again. As the Breath went through them, they all looked at each other, the lady with long, flowing red hair and emerald green eyes looked at the man with short messy jet black hair, who looked at the man with long straight black hair who looked at the woman and they all had the same thought; HARRY! With that thought, James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black made their journey back to their loved one.

#4 Privet Drive

Harry Potter of #4 Privet Drive was not happy to say that he was not normal, thank you very much. He Is a wizard who went to Hogwarts on his 11th birthday and found out that his parents were killed by the worlds most feared dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. And still today, Voldemort was still after him to do the thing he was trying to do since he was one: Kill him.

Harry is a fifteen year old boy with emerald green eyes and jet black hair. The green eyes were framed behind glasses and any one who really knows Harry Potter would be sorry to say that those eyes that used to sparkle with laughter and happiness now lost their shine and were dull. But there is a reason that this boy was so miserable.  
Harry stood up and started pacing the room, a habit that he has acquired over a short time. He had the same thoughts running through his head like a broken record player: over and over again. He saw the vision of his beloved late godfather falling through that wretched veil that killed him. Oh, how he just wished it was a nightmare, waiting for him to wake finding his godfather there smiling at him, but no, fate had to be cruel. And it was all Harry's fault… or so he believed.

Harry sat down again, knowing that in while he would stand up and start pacing again. He tried to do the thing that was failing him, to fall into a peaceful sleep. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. That turned out to be a mistake.  
Twenty minuets later, Harry found himself screaming and he awoke suddenly with the faces of those he loved most accusing him of the murders for killing them, when it was actually Lord Voldemort's doing. They were calling him a freak and telling him he was to be blamed. Harry was starting to believe them. 

He could not get those faces of Sirius, Professors Lupin and Dumbledore, Ron Hermione, and worst of all his late parents screaming that they hate him, out of his head. Gasping, he looked around franticly and only when he realized that he was still in his small dingy bedroom, did he calm down. But the bad things happening that night were far from over.

Hearing his screams, Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley came thundering up the stairs.  
"Boy! What have I told you about screaming?" He uncle yelled; spit flying out of his mouth. Startled, Harry jumped, angering his uncle even more. Harry should have guessed that his uncle would not pay attention to the warning his guard told him. That he would not pay attention to the fact that if Harry was touched or harasses, well, he would no longer look like a human being. Still, Harry was suspicious. After all, the Dursleys have neither touched or even paid attention to Harry for his one week stay so far with them. But he did not pay much attention to that, Vernon probably lost his temper, as it was easy to lose for him. Harry was jolted out of his thoughts with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Vernon Dursley had punched him in the face!

"Never ever wake the house you freak! Some people have work to do in the morning!" his uncle glared at him and then left the room leaving Harry to nurse his bloody nose before falling into a uneasy sleep plagued with nightmares.  
Harry awake to his aunt gently shaking him. He awoke with a start and realized that for the first time actually showed concern in her eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She said. Harry looked confused and shocked that his aunt cared.

"For what?" he yawned.

"For being to mean to you, seeing you reminded me of Lily. Yes, I have hated magic, but it was because it took your mother away from me twice, first when she got her letter and went to Hogwarts, and I was jealous when I did not, and second when she was killed. I loved your mother so much, but I was blinded by jealousy." His aunt started crying. Harry finally understood.

He whispered, "Its okay, I understand." And he sounded like his did.  
"You-you do? Thank you Harry. You don't know how much this means to me. I have to get you something, hold on!" She left and minuets later returned with a Hogwarts trunk.

"Here, after you mother died, there was only a few things left over from her will. There were a lot of things that were left for you and this is just one of them. It was your mother's trunk. This was to go to you after you sixteenth birthday. There might be a letter to you from her and your father in there It also has some of your father's things. I don't know what, but I'll leave you to find out." She finished mysteriously, "Oh and don't worry about your uncle barging in on you, He won't come back for a while." She left.


	2. Happy Bloody Birthday

Chapter two—Happy Bloody Birthday

Harry spent the day looking at his mother's trunk. On the top of the trunk there was a box. Harry picked up the box and opened it with trembling hands. Inside the box there was a pin that was shaped like a Lily. It was placed perfectly on a box that Harry just realized was beautifully decorated with lilies. Harry put the box aside. Next he found an album of his mother's. Curiously, Harry opened it. It had pictures, muggle and magic alike of his mother's life starting with a picture of his mother and his aunt. His aunt wasn't lying, they had been best friends!  
By now, Harry was struggling to keep the tears from falling. With a start, Harry realized that this was one of the first times that he cried since his was little. Harry could not keep it in anymore; he let the tears fall. He cried for Sirius who was never going to relive the twelve years of Azkaban he had been through, he cried for his parents who never had the chance at living a wonderful life because of him, and he cried for the victims who died, who are dying, and who will die because of Voldemort and because Harry was to be "protected" till he was ready to face Voldemort. Harry just cried till he felt himself drift off to sleep.  
Harry awoke with a start and realized that it was dinner time and went downstairs to help his aunt. After dinner, which his uncle did not appear for, Harry went back upstairs. Half and hour later Harry heard the door slam and then his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs- looks like his uncle was back. The door of his room burst open and Harry was horrified to see that his uncle was dead drunk.  
"You! You and your abnormal-ity" His uncle shouted. "You made sure that by using your—your magic that I was fired!"  
"No, uncle Vernon, there is no way" Harry started but—  
CRASH—  
Harry was slammed into the wall by his uncle. Seeing stars appear in front of his eyes, Harry struggled painfully to get up to get up but couldn't.   
"Don't you dare talk back to me! Ever since you were dropped on our doorstep, you have been a menace! We fed you and clothed you and put a roof over your head and this is how you repay us! Ungrateful brat!" He roared. His uncle spent the next half-hour punching, hitting, and whipping every part of Harry. Halfway through the beating, Harry felt himself get lost in bliss consciousness, but his uncle apparently not satisfied, kept beating him till he was content. As his uncle happily left the bleed and unconscious on the floor, he did not notice that a pair of furious deep blue eyes watching him as he left. "Hold on Harry. Just a while longer." A voice said.

Remus Lupin was worried. His best friend's son had not contacted him. He was supposed to write every other three days, but he had not written since four days ago. He left his bedroom in number 12 Grimmald Place and went down into the kitchen. Before he left he looked at himself. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale and thin. What else do you expect from a person who just had his last childhood friend die right in front of his eyes? Sharing his head to get rid of those thoughts, he went downstairs for and Order of the Phoenix meeting. The Order is an organization completely against Voldemort. Once he got there people started to arrive. There was Madeye Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Charlie, Bill, Author and Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Kinksley Shaklebolt, Hestia Jones and many more he did not know. With a heavy heart, he realized for the tenth time that summer that Sirius Black, his last childhood friend, would not be there. He sighed and sat down, his thoughts back on the boy that meant the world to him… Harry

When Harry awoke and painfully get off the floor to put his glasses on, he realized that it was 10:00 Am. He looked at the mirror. He saw that his face was bruised and his arm was broken. He had at least 3 broken ribs and some were cracked. His foot was at a odd angle and it was throbbing painfully. He carefully lowered him self on the bed. No more than I deserve; he thought dully. I deserve all this. Sirius, please forgive me, its my fault you died! With those sad thoughts in his head, Harry fell back into unconsciousness.

What Harry didn't know was the fact that while he was away from the land of the living, his aunt came into his room, knowing fully that her husband was he cause of all this pain. She did her best to clear up all the blood and clean the wounds, but she could only do so much, she was not a doctor. But she did know that her nephew had internal bleeding from one of his broken ribs scratching the inside of him, and she did know that her nephew was in danger of dieing from it. But she was at a loss of what to do next. As if reading her thoughts, Hedwig, Harry's owl swooped down next to her with a quill and parchment and she gave it to Petunia. She was startled that this bird knew that something was wrong with her master but she put that thought aside as she wrote her letter to whoever it was that watched over Harry. She sealed it, eyed the owl as she took the letter from her hands and flew off. Petunia hoped that that owl would be fast… she did not know how much longer her nephew had…


End file.
